eldertaleroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Production Subclasses
When making your character, you can choose two different subclasses. However, one of them has to be a Roleplaying Subclass. With that said, you can have two Roleplaying Subclasses or one of each; One Production and One Roleplaying Artisan Artisans work with Precious Metals and Gems to make Jewelry and other decorative items. These decorative items or Jewelry can be worn by others, sold, or used in conjunction with the other production subclasses to make cool stuff. After the Apocalypse, it was discovered that blacksmiths, along with other crafting subclasses, can apply their skills to create machines and inventions that were previously unheard of in Elder Tale. This Overskill is termed as Magical Engineering, as they combine magical aspects or components with scientific concepts. Alchemist Alchemists are basically a researcher who studies the magical effects of elements and chemicals upon people and other things. Alchemy is the subject of transforming one element into another, also known as transmution. One of the most famous of all transmutations is the ability to transform base metals such as lead into gold. Blacksmith Blacksmiths can produce items out of metal including armor and weapons. Normal blacksmith skills include the forging and shaping of iron and other crude metal alloys, in order to produce swords, shields and other metal weapons and instruments. After the Apocalypse, it was discovered that blacksmiths, along with other crafting subclasses, can apply their skills to create machines and inventions that were previously unheard of in Elder Tale. This Overskill is termed as Magical Engineering, as they combine magical aspects or components with scientific concepts. Brewer Brewers are able to make alcoholic drinks and seasonings. After the Apocalypse, players discovered that some fermented dishes were best made by brewers or dairy farmers, not chefs. As their name implies, a brewer's main occupation is to create alcoholic beverages and seasonings. However, after the Apocalypse, brewers began to discover that they can create beverages and seasonings not native to Elder Tale. As it was found that food can be made with flavor, drinks can also be made to taste as they did in the real world. One of the first tastes to be discovered was cherry-flavored sake. Other flavors that were rediscoverd and introduced to Elder Tale included soy sauce and terriyaki. Chef The Chef subclass allows the player to create food by picking and combining ingredients via the menu. After doing so, the desired food item will appear, looking identical to it's real-life counterpart, however, the food created will have no taste whatsoever, being described as "wet crackers" or "mush". This has proven to be incredibly discouraging to players. After creating the food, they can sell it to NPC merchants, who in turn can sell it to other adventurers. To create food with actual taste, the player must prepare and cook the ingredients themself without relying on the menu command system. However, players without the Chef subclass cannot handle ingredients, turning into a strange purple or gray goo every time they try to cook it. Only a Chef can cook ingredients in Elder Tale, making Chef's popular players. Mechanic In the medieval world of Elder Tale, a mechanic's skills would be limited to relatively simple machines and constructs such as levers, wheels, pulleys and such. However, with the discovery of being able to invent things that did not previously exist in this world, more complex machines such as the Steam Engine and Steam Boat are now possilble. After the Apocalypse, it was discovered that blacksmiths, along with other crafting subclasses, can apply their skills to create machines and inventions that were previously unheard of in Elder Tale. This Overskill is termed as Magical Engineering, as they combine magical aspects or components with scientific concepts. Pharmacist Pharmacists can mix potions from raw ingredients. These potions can do anything from strength potions, to healing potions, to mana potions, to growth potions. The only thing is that they need to learn how to make it, whether it be through a book or research. The strength of the potion also depends on the ingredients used. For example, a dragon eye used in a potion will make it far more potent then a spider eye used in the potion. The harder it is to obtain and the more rare it is, the better the ingredient. After the Apocalypse, Phamacists, similar to that of the other production subclasses, are able to create items not previously present in the game through manual creation. They would need to mix, mix, swirl, mix ingredients, cook them themselves, do whatever crazy shit you need to do to make potions. Scribe Scribes can create or duplicate scrolls, maps, books, technical manutals, magical instruction manuals, and contracts using paper and ink. Although cheap ingredietns will suffice for creating normal items (like basic scrolls), high-quality magical tomes require ink with magical properties. To make such ink, a scribe needs to acquire ingredients such as dragon's blood or rare minerals. Another aspect of the scribe is the ability to sort, catergorize and review documents and paperwork with ease. Their clerical work is top-notch, making them extremely valuable for office work, administration, date-entry, filing and organization. After the Apocalypse, Scribes, similar to that of the other production subclasses, are able to create items not previously present in the game through manual creation. This ability allows a Scribe to create magic through the use of contracts (an example of which is bestowing the abilities of an Adventurer to a People of the Land). In addition to this, being a Scribe is the only way to have a map of the area since the onscreen map is no longer accessible. Though not seen as tremendously powerful in direct combat, the ability to create spells that are unheard of makes this subclass extremely potent. Tailor Tailor subclass enables a player to be able to manufacture items out of cloth and leather. The types of items that the player is able to produce varies by their skill level but are known to include armor and aprons. More advanced skills in sewing and clothing styles are revealed after undergarments are invented, which did not previously exist in the world of Elder Tales. This development was greatly welcomed by all female players. Woodcrafter Woodcrafters can create a variety of wood items from raw ingredients. These wood items be decorations, such as tables and chairs, to accessories. After the Apocalypse, it was discovered that blacksmiths, along with other crafting subclasses, can apply their skills to create machines and inventions that were previously unheard of in Elder Tale. This Overskill is termed as Magical Engineering, as they combine magical aspects or components with scientific concepts.